


Pineapple and Cigarette Butts

by praisemadamespellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman
Summary: Inspired by KatyaTrixie's alternate universe and the Zelda and Lilith she's created. Go read it - you will NOT be disappointed.This is Zelda's love letter to Lilith.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Pineapple and Cigarette Butts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatyaTrixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaTrixie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [same trailer, different park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171388) by [KatyaTrixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaTrixie/pseuds/KatyaTrixie). 



### Pineapple and Cigarette Butts

Inspired by the wilderness in your eyes and  
The dishevelled strands of hair falling out of your ponytail,  
The storm came as if you’d sent it an invitation.  
A whirling dervish spinning dizzily in my orbit,  
Crushing all hope of salvation but  
I found sanctuary in your arms.

Like the burn from cigarettes ashed onto skin,  
You lingered in my mind,  
A smoldering reminder of my ache.  
The butterflies you let loose in my belly,  
Fluttered up to my ribs and pressed on my lungs,  
Leaving me breathless with thoughts of you.

Snapshots of our moments together,  
Hastily planned Polaroids,  
Lost in the cruelty of your cold shoulder.  
I am the wind in the eye of the hurricane,  
The one we survived together,  
Tossed around as if I am nothing.

But when I close my eyes,  
My hands remember,  
The landscape of your skin etched there.  
From touch to taste and smell,  
My hands are full of you (full of me),  
White-knuckled and finger-clenched. 

I see your Jeep around every corner,  
My smoke breaks are filled with hope,  
That your hand will be the one offering a light.  
I went home licking you from my lips,  
And when I told him to leave,  
It was so that he could be replaced by you.

I want - like a child begging for candy,  
For our knees to brush beneath the table,  
Skinning themselves on the sharpness of our desire.  
To feel your pulse beneath my fingers against your wrist,  
Beating with each inward and outward breath,  
Filling the space with the reality of you.

You who would make this trailer feel like home,  
And we could build a white picket fence,  
Surprising everyone with our declaration of love.  
And when they asked for our story,  
We would talk about how it all began in a Walmart,  
With sticky-sweet pineapples and cigarette butts.

_Zelda Spellman '20_  
_Danville, Kentucky_


End file.
